highwaytoheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Special Love-Part 1/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190826181103
Title Year Role Notes Ref(s) The Secret of NIMH 1982 Teresa Brisby (voice) 27 Night Shift Bluebird 28 Girls Just Want to Have Fun 1985 Maggie Malene 29 Heathers 1988 Heather Duke 29 Almost Dead 1994 Katherine Roshak 30 Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult Herself Cameo 31 Mallrats 1995 Rene Mosier 32 Nowhere 1997 Val-Chick 2 Cameo 33 Striking Poses 1999 Gage Sullivan 34 Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back 2001 Herself Cameo 35 Burning Palms 2010 Dr. Shelly 20 Back in the Day 2016 Maria 23 Bethany 2017 Susan Producer 36 Undateable John TBA Charlene In post-production 37 How to Make a Deal with the Devil TBA The Devil Completed 36 Bukowski TBA Young Katherina Bukowski In post-production 29 Televisionedit Title Year Role Notes Ref(s) Father Murphy 1981 Drusilla Shannon Episodes: "By the Bear That Bit Me" (Parts 1 & 2) 38 The Phoenix 1982 Little Girl (uncredited) Episode: "One of Them" 39 Voyagers! Betty Parris Episode: "Agents of Satan" 40 Little House on the Prairie 1982–1983 Jenny Wilder Main role (season 9) 29 Little House: Look Back to Yesterday 1983 Television film 41 Magnum, P.I. Ima Platt Episode: "A Sense of Debt" 42 Airwolf 1984 Phoebe Danner Episode: "Bite of the Jackal" 43 Little House: The Last Farewell Jenny Wilder Television film 44 Little House: Bless All The Dear Children 45 Robert Kennedy and His Times 1985 Kathleen Kennedy Miniseries (Parts 1 & 2) 46 The New Leave It to Beaver Laurie Episode: "Steppin' Out" 47 The Other Lover Alson Fielding Television film 48 Highway to Heaven Shelley Fowler Episode: "The Secret" 49 Alf Loves a Mystery 1987 The Lady in Red Television film 50 Our House 1986–1988 Kris Witherspoon Main role 51 21 Jump Street 1989 Janine Episode: "Things We Said Today" 52 Life Goes On 1990 Ginny Green Episode: "Corky's Crush" 53 Beverly Hills, 90210 1990–1994 Brenda Walsh Main role (seasons 1–4) Soundtrack, Episode: Wild Fire (uncredited) 54 Forever Young 1991 Party Girl Television film 55 The Secret of Lost Creek 1992 Jeannie Fogle Main role 56 Obsessed Lorie Brindel Television film 57 Freeze Frame 1993 Lindsay Scott 58 Saturday Night Live Herself Host 59 Blindfold: Acts of Obsession 1994 Madeleine Dalton Television film 60 A Burning Passion: The Margaret Mitchell Story Margaret Mitchell 61 Jailbreakers Angel Norton 62 Gone in the Night 1996 Cyndi Dowaliby 63 Friends 'Til the End 1997 Heather Romley 64 Sleeping with the Devil Rebecca Dubrovich 65 The Ticket CeeCee Reicker 66 Charmed 1998–2001 Prue Halliwell Main role (seasons 1–3) Director ("Be Careful What You Witch For", "The Good, the Bad, and the Cursed", "All Hell Breaks Loose") Choreographer ("Coyote Piper") Very special thanks ("Something Wicca This Way Goes...?") 67 Satan's School for Girls 2000 Beth Hammersmith/Karen Oxford Television film 68 Another Day 2001 Kate Television film; also Co-executive producer 69 The Rendering 2002 Sarah Reynolds Television film 70 Hell on Heels: The Battle of Mary Kay Lexi Wilcox 71 Nightlight 2003 Celeste Timmerman Television film/Also known as View of Terror 72 Scare Tactics 2003 Herself Host (season 1) 17 North Shore 2004–2005 Alexandra Hudson Recurring role (11 episodes) 11 Category 7: The End of the World 2005 Faith Clavell Television film 73 Love, Inc. Denise Johnson Unaired pilot 74 Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty 2006 Herself Host; also Executive producer, Writer ("Dancing By Myself" and "You Need My Helpline: Chemistry Test") 75 Christmas Caper 2007 Kate Dove Television film 76 Kiss Me Deadly 2008 Marta 77 The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon Susan Jordan 78 90210 2008–2009 Brenda Walsh Special guest star (season 1; 7 episodes) 15 Encounter with Danger 2009 Lori Television film 79 Dancing with the Stars 2010 Herself Contestant; Season 10 (Voted off in Week 2) 80 Growing the Big One Emma Silber Television film Soundtrack, "The Yankee Doodle Boy" (uncredited) 81 Les Anges de la téléréalité 2011 Herself Season 3: I Love New York 82 Witchslayer Gretl 2012 Gretl Television film 83 Shannen Says Herself Main role; also Executive producer 84 The New Normal Brenda Walsh/Herself Episode: "The XY Factor" 85 All I Want for Christmas 2014 Brenda Patterson Television film 86 Blood Lake: Attack of the Killer Lampreys Cate Parker 87 Off the Map with Shannen & Holly 2015 Herself Main role; also Executive producer 88 Rock in a Hard Place 2016 Janice Cable pilot (Indiegogo campaign) 89 No One Would Tell 2018 Laura Collins Television film 24 Heathers Mrs. Dean/Dr. Destiny Episodes: "Pilot", "Reindeer Games", "I'm a No-Rust-Build-Up Man Myself", and "Are We Going to Prom or Hell?" 90 BH90210 2019 Herself/Brenda Walsh Co-producer 9125 Riverdale 2019 Episode: "Chapter Fifty-Eight: In Memorium" (Part of a Luke Perry tribute) 26 Webedit Title Year Role Notes Ref(s) Mari-Kari 2010 Mari/Kari (voice) 19 Suite 7 2011 Adrienne Episode: "Company" Director ("Captive Audience") Producer ("Captive Audience" and "Company") 92 93 "Naked in Venice" 2012 Director Producer Music video for Radical Something 21 "Pure" 2014 22 Borgore & Sikdope: Unicorn Zombie Apocalypse News Anchor Short film 94 Music video appearancesedit Title Year Artist Ref. "Real Love" 1992 Slaughter 95 Referencesedit Citationsedit